A Jeffrey, Jaden
This is a what if story from the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures series. Prologue Chapter 1: Aqua's news *(Jeffrey was watching TV when Aqua came in.) *Aqua: Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: *turns to Aqua* Hey, Aqua. What's up? *Aqua: Jeffrey. There's.... something I should tell you. *Jeffrey: What is it? *(Aqua sits down, and Jeffrey feels her tremble) *Jeffrey: Honey. You're shaking. Is something wrong? *Aqua: No. Nothing's wrong. Something wonderful is gonna happen. *Jeffrey: Huh? *Aqua: Jeffrey............. I'm pregnant. *Jeffrey: *gasps* ...Oh, wow! You are?! This is so great! That's awesome news! *Aqua: You're going to be a father, dear. *Jeffrey: *sniffs and sheds a tear happily* Oh, man! I'm gonna be a dad! Oh, Aqua! I love you! *kisses her on the lips* *Aqua: I love you too, my cuddly dragon. *kisses him back on the lips* *(later that day, Jeffrey and Aqua were talking to Jaden and Alexis) *Jaden: Yep. Other than my big duel today, that's all that's pretty much happened for me. *Jeffrey: Awesome. *Aqua: There's something we want to tell you both. *Alexis: What is it? *Aqua: *smiles* Guys...I'm pregnant. *(Jaden and Alexis gasp) *Jaden: You are?! This is so exciting! You're gonna be parents! *Alexis: That explains why you haven't felt well lately, Aqua. *Aqua: Well...yeah. *Alexis: Still, we're happy for you both. You must be really proud about this. *Jeffrey: We are. *wipes away a tear* *Alexis: Well than, we should get things ready for when the bundle of joy comes into your lives. *Jeffrey: Thanks, guys. *Jaden: You guys are gonna have a baby. We want to help in any way we can. Chapter 2: The name *Jeffrey: *narrating* In the days that followed, the rest of the team learned of our news and were very happy. The news soon spread though Toontown. During this time, my wife and i were figuring out a name for our baby. *Doctor: Well, Mr. and Mrs. Dragonheart. It looks like you'll be having a baby girl. *Jeffrey: Oh, that's awesome! Thank you, Doctor. *Aqua: *sheds a tear* I'm carrying a girl. I've always wanted to have a daughter. *sniffs* *Jeffrey: Oh, Aqua. This is so perfect. *Aqua: *rubbing her belly* We're gonna have to think of a name for her. *Jeffrey: Yeah. Hm... *Aqua: Something special. Like..... *Jeffrey: ...Xion? *Aqua: "Xion"? *Jeffrey: It just came to me. *Aqua:..... *smiles and rubs her belly* I love it. Xion. *Jeffrey: So do i. Just like how i love you, honey. *Aqua: *kisses Jeffrey on the lips* I love you too, dear. *Jeffrey: Now I'll have two perfect girls in my life. You and our daughter. *Aqua: You're gonna be a great father, Jeffrey. I know she'll love you. *Jeffrey: You really think so? *Aqua: *smiles* Yes. I know so. *Jeffrey: *sheds a tear* Wow.... *Aqua: *smiles* She's kicking. *takes Jeffrey's hand and places it on her belly.* *Jeffrey: *sheds another tear as he feels Xion kicking* My littlle Xion. *Aqua: *smiles* Our little princess. *Jeffrey: Yeah. *while rubbing Aqua's belly* Daddy's gotcha. Daddy's here for you. And I promise I'll never let anything happen to you..... Xion. *Aqua: *smiles* ....! Oh my. I'm starting to have a craving.... *Jeffrey: ...? *Aqua: Jeffrey? Dear? May I have some ice cream? Chapter 3: Baby Shower *Aqua: Thank you for doing this for us, Pinkie. *Pinkie: Of coarse. This is just so exciting! You're gonna have a baby and you'll be a mommy and Jeffrey will be a daddy and there will be a new member of the family, and I'll have a new friend to play with and have fun!!! *Applejack: Easy there, Pinkie. Let the little gal get to know her parents first. *Pinkie: Oh yes. Of coarse. It's no fun when the baby doesn't know her own parents. She should be able to love them and have fun with them too. *Jeffrey: Thanks for saying that, Pinkie. And don't worry. She'll love you all too. *Nails: You think so, boss? *Jeffrey: Totally. *Jaden: Jeffrey. Alexis and I have a gift for when the baby is born. *Jeffrey: Really? *(Alexis holds out a stuffed doll of Winged Kuriboh.) *Jeffrey: *gasps* Oh, wow! *Aqua: It's so cute. Thank you. *Alexis: We hope she'll like it. We thought maybe she'd want something to sleep with. *Jeffrey: We know she'll love it. *The Mask: (dressed as a carpenter) Okay now. The baby's room is all ready. And I only got 6 splinters in the process. *Aqua: Thank you, Mask. *AppleJack: Come on in. The paint's all dried up. *(Jeffrey and Aqua enter the baby's room) *Aqua: *sheds a tear* It's perfect. Thank you, everyone. *Twilight: And look. We even have gifts for when the baby arrives. *Jeffrey: This is awesome, guys. *Rainbow Dash: We just can't wait 'til the baby comes. *Jeffrey: She'll be here soon enough. We just got to be patient. *Spike: We know. But this is so exciting! *Fluttershy: I bet she'll look so cute. * Chapter 4: The day arrives * Category:Tigerman531 Category:Rtgoh1 Category:What-If Stories